


New love, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-03
Updated: 2003-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The foursome ring in the new year.





	New love, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

New love, A

### New love, A

#### by Laurel

Notes: This is the quickest sequel to a story I've written. In time it may become a series but that remains to be seen. 

Spoilers: Just the usual one for Terma. 

Disclaimer: They're not mine but if I see them at the bottom of my glass on New Year's, the illusion is all mine. 

Archive: Just ask first. 

Four empty glasses were sitting on the coffee table. Walter didn't mind that the boys hadn't used coasters. He didn't care that the remains of dinner were yet to be wrapped. It didn't matter that there were piles of dishes and utensils waiting to be stacked in the dishwasher. 

The feast to celebrate their private New Year's party had been devoured with gusto. He hadn't begrudged the expense of the meal. It was the finest meal he'd eaten and tasted even better in the company of three handsome men. The lobster had been tender and succulent, the steak perfectly marinated, tenderized and grilled to each man's liking. They had enjoyed a light salad at the end of their meal with rolls that were crusty on the outside and soft as fresh snow inside with pale creamy butter soaking into the fluffy bread. 

Three pairs of eyes had lit up upon spying dessert. It was a favorite of their newest lover. The tiramisu had been sweet and creamy, the crisp biscuits softened by the mixture of strong coffee and finely aged brandy and the whole covered in the lightest dusting of bitter chocolate. 

All four had patted their full bellies and groaned. After a sufficient amount of time to rest their heavy stomachs they cuddled close together on the sofa and toasted the night with snifters of cognac. 

Four empty glasses with just the thinnest splash of amber liquid rimming the bottom stood on the table. The amber liquid caught the light of the fire burning in the fireplace. The light glowed on the four men, warming them even though their activities were making them quite hot. It softened all the remaining edges that good living had done. The love that had wiped away frown lines and smoothed some of the wrinkles had worked on Alex's hardened face too, so that the lines created in his ivory skin would soon be called laugh lines. 

His green eyes sparkled in the light, still wondrous at the new love that he was basking in. They glittered with mischief and lust and the glass of alcohol making its merry way through his bloodstream. 

He was kissed until he could barely breathe, surrounded by the men in his new life, all vying for his lips or an inch of skin that wasn't covered by the winter sweater he'd found among the presents under the Christmas tree. 

He was too hot now and had to squirm his way out of the sweater. Of course John as only too eager to help and Fox lent a hand. He was a little shy at first. He didn't want them to make a fuss over his arm. It was the first time he was baring his body to them and he certainly didn't want his disability to distract them or repulse them. 

As if sensing Alex's discomfort and uncertainty, Walter shooed the other two away and gathered Alex close to nuzzle his neck. This gave him the opportunity to remove the prosthetic in the comfort of Walter's arms and if he really needed to hide his missing arm for a little while, he could turn sideways and be nestled against Walter's wide chest. 

Fox took the prosthetic from him gently and placed it on a nearby chair. Alex watched him study it for a moment. That was his Fox, always curious. His temporary absence gave John the opportunity to move in for another kiss. It also let him turn Alex onto his back again and he reassuringly held both of Alex's arms while he kissed him. 

Fox gave a grunt of exasperation upon seeing his place usurped. 

"Plenty to go around," Walter said. He pushed all the short strands of hair at the nape of Alex's neck up and sucked at the soft skin he found there. Alex sighed and leaned back into his licking mouth which made his chest press forward and Fox and John found more than enough to nuzzle on to keep them both happy, from his face to his chest. 

Alex opened his eyes and started up. He didn't get far though as Walter held him in his strong grip and Fox and John lay on either side of him effectively pinning him down. Both were chewing on a nipple. He thought it was really a marvel the way the human anatomy was designed with two of those, among other parts. Perfect for sharing too. 

"It's nearly twelve," he reminded his hungry lovers. 

They all jumped up and Walter plucked up the champagne flutes, the bottle of chilled French champagne and a screwdriver that resembled a piece of modern art in its sleek and sculpted design. He successfully popped the cork which landed behind the sofa and poured the pale golden bubbly for each of them. 

He cleared his throat for the toast. When he had it in mind he held up his glass. "Here's to the new year." The grandfather clock ticked loudly. "To new opportunities and adventures." He nodded at Fox. "To the beautiful moments of life and the silences in between to reflect on those moments." He bowed to John. "And finally, to our new love, may he find love, comfort and peace in his new home and in our arms." He smiled at Alex who smiled warmly back. They raised their glasses in unison. 

The clock struck twelve. They each took a sip and kissed each other soundly. 

Walter dribbled a little champagne onto Alex's bare chest. He squealed at the cold contact but Walter quickly licked it off and warmed his skin with his tongue. He brought the glass up to Alex to take another drink and chose a ripe strawberry from the glass bowl where they had been soaking in a wine mixture. He fed it to Alex, took a bite for himself then kissed him, delighting in the mingled tastes of the fruit, the sweetened wine, dry champagne and Alex's mouth. 

"Hey," Fox exclaimed. 

"Plenty to go around." Walter smirked. 

He scooped Alex up playfully and headed for the stairs and the master bedroom. John hit the lights, Fox grabbed the champagne and strawberries and they followed their lovers who were giggling and moaning already. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Laurel


End file.
